Two Bears Play
by TRikiD
Summary: Witness the completely family friendly gaming fun that Grizz and Panda go through when they play video games together! The kids will love it!
**Inspired off of the Two Best Friends Play gaming series. Enjoy.**

* * *

Two Bears Play

Portal 2

Grizz and Panda loved playing video games together SO much that they wanted to start their own YouTube gaming series called Two Bears Play. The first game they were going to play was a popular Xbox 360 game called Portal 2.

Panda was going to play first, as he now had the PS controller in his paws; the panda bear was soon on the title screen.

"Aaaalright, let's do this…let's get this over with," Grizz sighed when he sat down next to Panda on their living room couch.

"This is gonna be fun, right?" Panda asked with a smile while selecting a new game file.

"Yeah, yeah, the game's awesome, but you're…an idiot," Grizz grimly replied.

* * *

"So…you use portals in this game, right?" Panda questioned when the loading screen came up.

"You're fuckin' with me, right?" Grizz asked in disappointment, "everyone who played Portal 1 knows that you use portals."

"Well, I haven't played the first game yet," Panda pointed out.

"Why would you play this game if you haven't played that one?!" Grizz exclaimed.

* * *

Panda was now in the clean room, and he and Grizz were both quiet when some soft music was playing.

BUZZ

"Daahh!" Panda screamed with he was startled by the sudden loud buzz that stopped the music.

"Really? I mean, really?" Grizz growled.

"Sorry, I just wasn't prepared for…loud-buzzy noises."

"Then what ARE you prepared for?"

"Uh…um…sleep! I'm prepared to sleep," Panda thought out loud, but he pressed x when he saw the direction to sleep, and he made Chell go to sleep.

"Good. Go to sleep."

"I will, and after all my hard work."

* * *

"And it's NOT out of the question…that you MAY suffer from—SERIOUS brain damage…" Wheatley explained in the game.

"That's amazing! The game knows you have fuckin' brain damage!" Grizz sarcastically cheered, and Panda just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Speak. Hit speak," Grizz demanded when the a button appeared on the screen for Chell to speak, but when Panda pressed a, he only jumped.

"Ah, what?!" Panda asked with shock.

"That's jump, Idiot."

"But I pressed 'a' ta speak!"

"See? Even the robot thinks you're a retard."

"But I just-!"

"Say apple," Grizz demanded when the 'a' button appeared again and it was apparently to say apple. But when Panda hit the button, he once again jumped.

"Retarded! You're fucking retarded!" Grizz shouted.

"What the fuck?!" Panda asked with major confusion.

* * *

"Look, a portal; there ya go," Grizz said dryly while pointing out the orange portal that suddenly opened up in front of Chell.

"Ah, what the fuck?!" Panda exclaimed when the portal suddenly freaked him out, and he was really confused when he looked through it and saw his character Chell, "who is that?"

"Do you not understand the concept of portals?" Grizz asked grimly.

"Oh, what the fuck…?" Panda whimpered while trying to comprehend everything.

"This is, like, the WHOLE game! This is it, right here!" Grizz shouted.

"I'm…I'm getting stressed out just by looking at the thing…it's like…like looking through one a' those infinite…mirror…elevator things," Panda claimed in paranoia, and he imagined himself in a scary elevator with infinite mirror walls.

"Yes, it is, but you can jump through it."

"Well, that's not good because those elevators really freak me out."

"You really think those are scary?" Grizz asked with disappointment.

…

"Yeah…" Panda sighed, "where is this coming from, though…and is there three of them, or four?"

"There's two," Grizz replied.

"Wait, what? No, look, one…two…"

"Two!"

"Three!" Panda said when turning towards the portal, thinking there was a third.

"You're-you're looking at the portal through the other portal, just from a different direction," Grizz tried to explain while also trying to keep his own head from hurting.

"Wait, hold on...give-give me sec," Panda stated calmly while literally just standing half way in and half way out though the portal.

"What are you doing?!" Grizz angrily exclaimed.

"I don't get it."

* * *

"What's this thing?" Panda asked when he walked up to a transparent blue wall in the doorway.

"It's a, uh, material emancipation grid," Grizz replied.

"What? I don't…I don't listen ta rap, Dude," Panda sighed.

* * *

"Relax. Lie on your back, and apply immediate pressure to your temples…" a male voice directed above Chell in the game when Panda went to the next level.

"K…" Panda said slowly while he and Grizz were quietly listening.

"You are simply experiencing a rare reaction in which the Material Emancipation Grill may have emancipated the ear tubes inside your head."

"My ear tubes?!" Panda exclaimed.

"You don't need those, Man," Grizz pointed out.

"But they're my favorite tubes," Panda whined.

…

"No they're not!" Grizz angrily yelled.

* * *

"This is NOT hard," Grizz angrily pointed out after Panda figured out another level after it took him long enough.

"Well, no told me anything, or…" Panda tried to protest.

"NO ONE tells you anything; ta my knowledge, I'M the only person who talks to you!" Grizz shouted, "you're just like Ralph Wiggim; turn around for two seconds, catch ya eatin' glue and crayons."

…

"Ya know, this is getting a little too personal," Panda sighed when he actually proved Grizz to be correct when he literally stopped playing the game to start eating glue and crayons when he wasn't looking.

* * *

"When do I get my shotgun?" Panda asked after a bit of progression through the game, but still hasn't found the portal gun yet, "I mean, this is getting a little ridiculous…it's been, like…five minutes…"

"You'll get your shotgun when episode three comes out," Grizz replied dryly.

…

"Yeah, that was my LEAST favorite episode of Star Wars, I'll tell ya that much," Panda added out of the blue.

"What the fuck are you even…oh, fuck you," Grizz chuckled in defeat.

* * *

"Hey, it's Nigel!" Panda cheered when he met up with Wheatley again.

"His name isn't…his name isn't Nigel, dude…they're not ALL named Nigel; that's just horrible," Grizz growled while bringing a paw to his forehead in disappointment.

But soon, Panda went forward to get the portal gun off a pedestal, and Chell suddenly fell through the floor and into a dark pit.

"Shi-wha-fuuuuck…" Panda struggled to say anything when he feel.

"See? See?!" Grizz asked with a grin.

"Oooow!" Panda whined.

"Progression," Grizz added while nodding.

"Do you see the portal gun?!" Wheatley called.

"No!" Panda shouted back.

"Also, are you alive?!"

"Yes!"

"Why are you physically answering to a character in a GAME?!" Grizz asked angrily.

"Because…"

"The-the T.V. CAN'T hear you!"

"Ok, well, look, I don't have my shotgun yet, so I need to find my way out!"

"The T.V. can't here you!"

* * *

"Smooth jazz will be diploid…"

"Smooth jazz?" Panda asked after he finally got his portal gun, and the overhead voice confused him.

"Ya'll ready fer some smooth jazz?" Grizz asked with a smirk, and that's when smooth jazz started playing.

"Aw, shit!" Panda cheered.

"It's so smooth, I can't take it!"

"Aw man, I'm slippin' all over the place!" Panda shouted while sliding all over the living room floor.

"I'm just slidin' outta this chair!" Grizz added while slouching out of his seat on the couch.

"Aaaaw, yeah! Now it's-waaah…" Panda was about to add happily, but that's when the music stopped in a distorted way.

"Well, that's depressing," Grizz sighed.

* * *

"Hey, there's a cubie!" Panda happily pointed out when he found a companion cube in a pit.

"Yes, there's a—'cubie'?" Grizz sneered at his brother's ignorance.

* * *

"Now, you just have ta get THAT cube," Grizz mocked while Panda tried to figure out the puzzle with a cube on a higher panel, "can you figure out a way?"

Soon, Panda actually figured it out.

"Holy shit! Good job! I think I've got some dog treats around here I can give you!" Grizz cheered sarcastically.

"Well, good—hey!" Panda bought Grizz's mocking for a second, but then he wasn't amused.

* * *

"Why-why is this so depressing?" Grizz questioned when Panda told him he thought this certain large test chamber was depressing.

"Well, it's a cold, sterile room," Panda grumbled on reply.

"It's not sterile! Look, there's a plant!" Grizz protested while pointing out some vines growing up on the walls.

"That's just overgrown 'cause everything's so shitty!" Panda pointed out angrily.

* * *

"To infinite!" Panda cheered while jumping into a deep pit through a portal, and he flew through the air to the door to the next level.

"Yay, I did it!"

"You didn't go to infinite, though," Grizz grumbled, but then he smirked when he saw Panda stand on the open button to the exit, "now quick, run through that door real fast!"

But when Panda stepped off the button to try to run through the door, it closed before he could get through.

"Aaaaaawww," Grizz mocked.

"Hold on, hold on, it's cause I didn't really…nail my landing there," Panda protested in a grumble and went right back onto the button.

"Really?" Grizz asked with a cocked eyebrow.

But once again, the door closed when Panda tried to jump off the button.

"Oh, that's some bullshit."

* * *

"I swear ta God, every time you ask me where, and I point at it, and you go where and then move the camera away…it makes me want ta just choke you like a puppy," Grizz explained in a growl, and Panda started to feel scared around Grizz and slightly scooted away from him.

* * *

"Hey, it's Nigel again!" Panda said happily when he once again found Wheatley on the other side of a broken wall.

…

"His name is NOT Nigel!" Grizz protested while shouting, "could you just throw the portal behind fuckin' Nigel, and then…now that you've been sayin' that shit, I'm sayin'…fuck-fuck you! You're like brain cancer…MIND cancer, you're-you're not a tumor, you're just…you're hurting my ideas!"

* * *

"K, so what are we doin' here?" Panda asked with worry when he was carrying Wheatley out into a large and scary area.

"Ya-ya gotta find an escape route…don't worry, it's fuckin' harmless," Grizz simply replied.

"Really? 'Cause he said bad stuff's gonna happen."

"That dude's just a little bitch; don't worry about him."

"So, NOTHING bad's gonna happen?"

"NOTHING bad is gonna happen."

But Grizz only jinxed it because moments later, Wheatley accidentally woke GLADoS up, and she now had Wheatley and Chell in her clutches, and the two bears never expected Wheatley to suddenly get crushed and killed.

"Aaaahh!" Panda screamed in horror.

"Shit!" Grizz exclaimed with shock.

"You said nothing bad would happen!"

"To YOU!"

"Nigel!" Panda cried.

* * *

Eventually, Panda somehow convinced Grizz to play co-op mode with him but the grizzly bear was a little reluctant to play.

"Hey, I'm a robot!" Panda cheered when P-Body and Atlas were being made.

"I am also a robot," Grizz pointed out.

"But I'm a better robot than you."

"You don't even know which robot you are yet."

"I'm probably the ones that's the best one."

"Yeah? Which one is that?"

"Well, I'm first player, so…it's gonna…it's gonna…have blue in it!" Panda pondered aloud, and then he pointed at Atlas when he saw the robot's blue eye.

"Yeah, I'm that one!"

"You're that one?" Grizz questioned.

"You're the orange one," Panda added while pointing at P-Body.

"Cool. I get to be the tall robot," Grizz stated with a grin.

"Aw, fuck!" Panda hissed when he noticed he had to short and fat robot.

* * *

"What's the most American animal here?" Panda asked when he and Grizz had to take a quiz in front of them.

"Oh…the chicken," Grizz chuckled in reply.

"What? No way! I'm like, three wolf moon here, Dude!"

Turned out that Panda was right, and they soon started walking around checking out each others' characters.

"Yeah, you suck!" Panda mocked, "you're garbage; just look at me! You're shit!"

"I am SO much better than you," Grizz calmly protested, but then he ran over to a pit with water at the bottom and then noticed that there was a same kind of pit in Panda's chamber.

"Yo dude, go down that thing, the portal gun's down there!"

Panda actually believed him, and he literally went straight into the water ad died.

"Idiot!"

"FUCK!"

* * *

"Yo dude, get back, get back, I got somethin' cool ta show ya, it's awesome," Grizz demanded when they found another room that was perfect for him to trick Panda.

"Yeah, right," Panda sighed.

"Yeah, yeah…yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…just look down, and shoot a portal at your feet," Grizz told Panda while he stood underneath one of his own portals and kept looking up and down with worry.

"Ya know what, I'm gonna say no ta this," Panda said with suspicion.

"Just do it!"

"Ok…

"Just do it, ya wimp!"

So, Panda did as Grizz said and shot a portal directly below himself, and he started to fall down through infinite.

"Yeeeeaaaah…travelin' through space-time!" Grizz cheered while Panda tried to get out of the trap by shooting to the side, and it wasn't long before he stopped falling.

"Yeah, that's right! I stopped you little stupid trap!" Panda bragged while walking around a bit, but then he accidentally walked right back into it.

"FUCK!"

* * *

"Yo, step on that button!" Grizz demanded while needing Panda to stand on a button in a separate room to open a door in order for him to keep going; without another word, Panda stood on it, and Grizz headed for the door…but then…

"Aw, whoops," Panda said sarcastically when he stepped off the button on purpose.

"Why would you do that?!" Grizz asked angrily.

"Sorry."

"JUST FUCKIN' STEP ON THE BUTTON!"

"Alright!"

Panda stepped back on the button, and Grizz was steaming while heading back for the door again.

"Goddamnit," Grizz growled…and Panda stepped off the button again.

"WHY WOULD YOU FUCKIN' DO THAT?!"

* * *

It took Grizz a few minutes to finally collect himself and calm down.

"I swear ta God…if I walk over there, and that shit closes on me again, I will go outside, find a homeless man, and pay him money ta come here, and take a dump in your sink," Grizz warned firmly while standing around to make sure Panda would finally stay on the button; he made one last attempt to go through the door, and Panda only stepped off the button once again.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

"Take the cube. I don't even want it anymore," Grizz grumbled while tossing a companion cube over a short glass wall with Panda's character Atlas on the other side.

"Slam dunk!" Panda happily shouted while throwing the cube back over.

"No, just stop-no! you have ta use it ta solve the shit!" Grizz shouted while throwing it back over.

"Yeeeeaaaaah!" Panda yelled while only tossing it back, and the fight went on.

"Stop it…fuckin' st…AMERICA!"

But eventually, Panda accidentally threw the cube into the water, and when Grizz went to get it, he killed P-Body trying to get it, putting Panda in laughing spree.

* * *

"Stop it," Grizz demanded while Panda shot two portals side by side on the floor and just started jumping between them, "have you been jumping…what are you doin'?"

Panda didn't stop.

"Stop it. We have ta solve this shit."

"I can't stop…there's two many…sciences!" Panda finally laughed.

Eventually, Grizz gave up in trying to make Panda stop, and since he couldn't beat him, he joined him by shooting one portal on the ceiling and one on the floor, and just started falling through infinite.

"This is like an app-shack painting of our stupidity," Panda chuckled.

"Mostly yours, though, mostly yours," Grizz added in a sigh while not even bothering to hold the controller anymore.

"No, there's a fifty-fifty, I think…'cause you're in the same fuckin' problem I am."

"I hate your face."

"Ya know what, we gotta play somethin' else, something that won't stress us out so much 'cause this is just madness and nothing's being solved…so what? What do you wanna play?" Panda soon questioned, but Grizz didn't say anything.

* * *

"Aw man, this is GREAT! What the hell didn't we play this before?!" Grizz cheered when he and Panda soon started playing Super Mario Bros.

"Everything is fun!" Panda cheered even louder.

* * *

 **Oh, my God, you guys have no idea how fun it's going to be for me to write this. I really hope you guys will enjoy the future let's play chapter between Grizz and Panda because believe me, it's going to get funny.**

 **By the way, watch the Two Best Friends Play series, it's hilarious, you'll thank me later.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
